La vie au manoir
by Clairaice
Summary: Histoires complétement dérangées: les peurs de nos héros préférés,leurs fantasmes, leurs âneries ect. Aucun réel couple
1. Partie 1: C'est quoi ça?

**Quelque part surement... entre 00:01 et 23:59... quelqu'un fait quelque chose !**

**Sa aide n'est-ce pas? Si vous voulez savoir, il vous suffit de lire !**

**Bonne lecture et amusez vous bien !**

* * *

- Hum délicieux ce vin. Comme quoi la saint Valentin n'a pas que des défaut. Ce pourrait-il que se soit une jeune demoiselle qui m'ait envoyer cette bouteille? Non je ne crois pas sinon elle est surement alcoolique pour avoir un palet si développer. Tiens, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette petite bête là?

- NON ! ATTENDS ! REVIENS ICI, PAS PAR LÀÀÀ!

- Miss Force de l'ordre, c'est quoi ça? Ah !... et n'aurais-tu pas par tout les hasards une crème aux œuf ou une crème bruler pour accompagné ce délicieux nectar?

- Ah ! Maître ! Je... Je suis désolée... Je ne voulais pas vous déranger. Non désolée je n'ai rien de tout sa. D'où vient cette bouteille?

- C'est quoi ça? On me l'a offerte pour la saint Valentin.

- Heu... je... Et bien... C'est un chaton, mon maître. Où sont vos lunettes?

- Sa, je le vois bien, tu me crois aveugle? Mais pourquoi ce truc est ici?

- Il est venu en courant dans le couloir. Non ! Reviens ici !

- Comment est-il arrivé là?

- Bin... Je l'ai trouver quand je suis partie en mission sous les ordres de la Baronne avant hier. Et en le voyant je n'ai pas pu résister.

- Hum... Et tu le garde depuis mardi? Et avec quoi, Diable, le nourris-tu? Où le garde-tu?

- Je... Ba...

- Cesse se langage digne du premier nourrisson et explique toi ! Et empêche le d'aller partout !

- Oui ! Je suis allé acheter du lait, des croquettes et un bac avec mes maigres économies et l'ai installé dans ma chambre. Elle est asse grande pour contenir trois personnes, alors j'ai pensé qu'un chaton ne devait pas trop gêner, surtout si je le garde avec moi et m'en occupe. Mais... Mais alors que j'ai ouverts la porte pour aller le nourrir il s'est échapper.

- Je vois. Trois personnes? Pense tu faire une partouze ma petite Seras?

- Je... heu... MAIS NON !

- Ahh, tampi ! Si tu en fais une, je veux participer.

- Maître !

- Ba quoi? Je ne suis pas un saint.

- Je suis désolée qu'il soit venu ici, et que je sois obligé de vous déranger mais je suis rassurer qu'il ne soit pas monter. Si la baronne l'avait vu, elle l'aurait sûrement expulsé et moi avec.

- Que comte-tu faire du coup? Tu pose une seule de tes pattes sur mon cercueil et je te tue, boule de poil.

- Je ne sais pas encore mais... Oh s'il vous plaît Maître ! N'en parler pas à la Baronne. Ne lui criais pas dessus ainsi mon maître, se n'est encore qu'un bébé. Il découvre le monde.

- Seras, par touts les diables, me prendrais tu pour un imbécile?

- Je...

- Je sais bien que se n'est qu'un bébé. Mais je déteste les petits.

- Je suis désolée.

- Mais ! Qu'est-ce que...? Seras !

- Il semble beaucoup vous aimer, Maître.

- Cesse de sourire comme une idio... Ah ! Non ! Ne bouge pas ! Arrête... Seras ! Enlève moi sa !

- Je... heu... Oui tout de suite !

- Et c'est quoi ça encore? Mais il est en train de se coucher ! Seras !

- Il ronronne, il vous apprécie vraiment.

- Enlève se truc de mes genoux tout de suite, Miss Force de l'ordre, sinon je vous tue tout les... Ah non ! Sors d'ici ! Je vais te coller une balle dans la tête, sale petit... Sors de lààà !

- Maître ! Je vous en prie, calmez vous, et arrêtez de bouger sinon je ne pourrais pas le retirer de l'intérieur de votre manteau.

- Ne me donne pas d'or... Dépêche toi ! Il arrête pas de gigoter. Je hais ses choses là !

- Heu Maître, je peux vous poser une question?

- Hum... Tiens j'ai faim moi...

- Vous... en avez peur?

- Hein? De? Manger?

- Du chat...

- Je... tais toi ! Et déguerpis avant que je ne vous élimine tout les deux. J'ai le Jackal qui me démange. Et Miss Hellsing ne veut pas m'envoyer en mission ses temps-ci. Je commence à en avoir vraiment marre de se sang en poche réfrigéré.

- Je... Heu... Oui ! Tout de suite ! Mais vous devriez venir avec moi lui donner à manger. Vous verrez, il est adorable et ne peux rien vous faire. Pourquoi la Baronne ne veut pas vous envoyer en mission?

- Il griffe ! Et j'en sais rien moi ! Si je le savais je ne serais pas là à attendre sur mon fauteuil. Qu'il faut que je répare d'ailleurs.

- Mais c'est un bébé !

- Sa n'empêche qu'il griffe, je l'ai senti quand tu l'as pris, il s'est agrippé à moi. Je les ai sentis, ses griffes, à travers le tissus de mes vêtements ! Faut que je pense aussi à enlever ces araignées, je déteste que ma cave soit sale.

- C'est normal, mon maître, il n'est pas asse grand pour pouvoir rentrer ses griffes. Mais ne vous en faite pas, avec, il ne pourra pas vous faire mal, ses griffes sont trop fragiles.

- Je...

- Et puis vous devez vous sentir seul ici. Sortir de cette pièce ne vous fera pas de mal. Allé, venez avec moi. Je vous assure que tout se passera bien.

- Tu... tu es sûr?

- Oui.

- Je te suis, mais tu me le paiera si tu m'as affirmée quelque chose de faut.

- Oui Maître.

- Allez y, entrez et mettez-vous à votre aise.

- Garde le loin de moi ! Si il me griffe...

- Oui oui...

- Il faut que je pense à cirer mon cercueil.

- Qu'avez- vous dit?

- Non non, rien. Tiens le loin de moi ! Mauvais diable ! Que j'ai faim !

- Maître il ne pourra rien vous faire, il arrive tout juste à sauter.

- Sauter... sa me donne envie de sauter sur les toits de la ville de Londres.

- Maître vous m'écoutez?

- Hum, non tu disais? Je disais il est trop petit pour pouvoir vous faire grand mal. Il arrive tout juste à la hauteur de vos chevilles et vu les bottes que vous porter...

- Ah ! faut que je les change d'ailleurs.

- Maître...

- Tu crois que Walter accepterais de me les changer?

- Je pense, si vous lui demander. Mais il va peut être essayé de troquer quelque chose en échange de se service.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?

- Ça? C'est de la nourriture pour chaton.

- Ah oui c'est vrai, le chaton. Je l'avais oublier.

- Vous pouvez vous approcher si vous voulez.

- Non, j ne m'approche pas de cette chose.

- Mais pourquoi? Ce n'est qu'un chaton. Vous vous approchez sans aucun problème d'une goule, un vampire ou tout se qu'il y a de plus dangereux mais vous rechigniez à vous approcher d'un chaton inoffensif.

- Oui, mais je n'aime pas ni les chiens, ni les chats, ni aucun autre animal de se genre. Et il n'est pas inoffensif ! Il a des griffes !

- Vous n'aimez pas? Mais alors pourquoi vous avez prit Cromwel comme familier?

- Magnifiques sous-vêtements Seras, ils sont nouveaux?

- Mai...Maître ! Fermez ce tiroir s'il vous plaît !

- Par Lucifer, mais tu rougis !

- Maître !

- Pourquoi j'ai prit Gromwel? Parce que je n'avais pas le choix ! Tu ne le trouve pas affreusement laid avec tout ses yeux? Je déteste la laideur. C'est comme Maxwel. Tu le trouve comment?

- Je... heu...

- Oh non ! Ne me dis pas que tu es tombée sous son charme !

- Mais non ! Mais je n'aime pas parler en mal sur les gens.

- Dis le Miss Force de l'ordre, je te rappelle que je peux lire dans tes pensées.

- Alors faites le !

- Je veux que tu le dise.

- Mais...

- Dis le où je préviens la Baronne pour ce truc.

- Non, ne faites pas sa !

- Alors?

- Je le trouve très laid avec ses long cheveux. Oh non ne souriez pas comme sa. C'est la pure vérité.

- Mais je te crois, et puis je souris comme je veux.

- On dirait qu'il n'a jamais été chez le coiffeur pour se les faire couper.

- Il ne met pas du gel en plus?

- Si je crois ! Et puis, vous avez vu, on dirait qu'il ne connais pas la brosse... ni le déodorant.

- Oui c'est vrai, il pue !

- C'est un grossier personnage, vulgaire dans son langage mais aussi dans ses actes.

- Il n'a pas reçu l'éducation qu'il faut.

- Je ne le supporte pas. Oh! Il ronronne. Vous n'aimez vraiment pas les animaux hein?

- Non, si je pouvais, je me serais débarrasser de ce familier mais il m'est bien utile.

- Vous savez, ce petit chat est inoffensif, il ne faut pas vous fier à votre familier. Actuellement, il fait à peine la taille de vos mains. Adulte, il sera asse grand pour atteindre la moitié de votre mollet.

- Pas plus?

- Non, je vous assure. Vous voulez le caresser?

- Le quoi?

- Oh non Maître ! À Quoi pensez vous avec ce sourire malicieux.

- Mais rien du tout ! Tu as changer ton tapis, Miss Force de l'ordre?

- Hein? Ah heu non... Arrête de miauler, tu as à manger là, regarde.

- Heu... Je... Je veux bien essayer.

- Essayer? Ah ! De caresser le chat?

- Oui... Mais fait en sorte qu'il ne me morde pas.

- Oui oui. Approchez vous déjà, ne vous en faites pas, pour le moment toute son attention est prise par la nourriture.

- Tu es sur? Il... Il ne va rien me faire?

- La seule chose qu'il pourrait vous faire c'est se frotter à vous pour vous faire un câlin. Pas de morsure, ni de griffure. Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiété.

- D'a...D'accord.

- Vous voyez. Doucement. voilà.

- Seras ! C'est quoi? Qu'est-ce que c'est?

- Maître, calmez vous, ce n'est rien.

- C'est quoi?

- Mais de quoi parlez vous?

- Tu n'entends pas?

- C'est le petit chat.

- C'est lui qui fait autant de bruit?

- Oui, il ronronne simplement comme tout à l'heure.

- Pourquoi il fait sa si fort?

- Parce qu'il est content. Pour lui, il n'y a rien de mieux que quelqu'un qui prend soin de lui, à manger et un toit. Pour un animal, tant qu'il a le confort et la nourriture, le reste importe peu.

- Hum... Et qu'est-ce qu'ils font de leur journée?

- La plupart du temps, ils dorment.

- Rien de plus?

- Si, ils jouent de temps en temps, surtout quand ils sont petits, ils demandent aussi des câlins de temps en temps à leurs maîtres et ils restent souvent dans la même pièce que ceux qu'ils préfèrent sans rien faire de plus hormis dormir ou attendre.

- C'est feignant un ch... Non ne le regarde pas, microbe ! T'approche pas !

- Mais Maître, il ne va rien vous faire. Il veut simplement une caresse de votre part.

- Je m'en contre-fou ! Écarte le ! Il me bloque le passage, je veux sortir ! Je veux retourné dans ma cave ! En plus je dois aller changer les bougies ! NON ! Vas t-en sac à poil !

- Maître, descendez de ce lustre. Je vous l'ai déjà dis, il ne va rien vous faire ! Allé, descendez, s'il vous plait.

- Non retire le ! Enferme le dans ton cercueil. Prends le dans tes bras, fais se que tu veux mais enlève le. Je veux sortir !

- Mais c'est un chaton, pas un dinosaure.

- C'est quoi sa déjà?... Ah oui, les gros lézard à écailles. Peut être que c'est pas un dinosaure, mais plus je suis loin de lui mieux c'est.

- Vous n'allez tout de même pas avoir peur d'un animal qu'un enfant de 4 ans réussit à prendre dans ses bras sans crainte tout de même?

- Je... Je n'ai pas peur !...

- Hum...

- AH ! Késesai?

- Maître Alucard, ne sursauter pas ainsi, il n'a fais que miauler.

- Il a quoi?

- Miaulé.

- Bref ! Retire le, prends le tout de suite ! Je veux partir !

- Heu oui !

- Je ne veux plus jamais le voir ! Débrouille toi comme tu veux ! Hou ! je me sens fatigué moi. Je vais allé roupiller un peu.

- Le plus puissant des vampires qui a peur d'un bébé chat. On va dormir aussi, petit chat?

* * *

**Alucard: Je porte plainte.**

**Seras: je porte plainte.**

**Chaton: Miaou.**

**Clairaice: Je porte plainte.**

**Alucard: Pourquoi tu porte plainte toi? Espèce d'auteur dégénéré ! C'est toi qui a écris sa ! Non mais tu as vu le rôle que tu me mets? Je vais passé pour quoi moi maintenant?**

**Clairaice: Sa je m'en fiche de ton image mon brave vampire. Et ne me dis pas que le fait que je sois complêtement taré ne te plait pas ! Puis je porte plainte parce que vous êtes tous réticent à se que je fais.**

**Seras: Pourquoi c'est moi qui porte le rôle de la méchante? On dirait que j'impose se que je veux à mon maitre. Je suis sûr qu'en plus, il va m'en vouloir !**

**Alucard: SERAS ! Je vais te tuer !**

**Seras: Non pitié !**

**Alucard: Reviens ici !**

**Seras: Non je ne veux pas mourir !**

**Clairaice: Et toi petit chat pourquoi tu porte plainte?**

**Chat: Miaou.**

**Clairaice: Ah je vois tu n'as plus de croquettes, je vais t'en redonner. Viens.**


	2. Partie 2:Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez

**Partie 2 : Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez…**

**Information utile** **: **Les personnages d'**Hellsing **ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Minutes blabla de l'auteur : **Aujourd'hui nous sommes le 06 juin 2012, à moins de deux semaines du bac, et j'ai eu une agréable surprise en me rendant en cour. Pour être franche je pensais pas avoir de review avant biiiien longtemps. Et pourtant ! J'en ai eu une qui ma fait vraiment très plaisir. Suite à sa demande, la partie deux parait donc ce soir ! :)

Encore merci à elle. J'espère que cette seconde partie sera plus à ton gouts encore que la première et que tu t'amusera.

J'espère pour tout le monde que cette suite sera à la hauteur de vos attentes.

* * *

**Quelque part sûrement... entre 00:01 et 23:59... Quelqu'un fait quelque chose !**

**Encore des informations utiles, vous avez vu? Je suis abonnée à ça !**

**Et comme la dernière fois, si vous voulez savoir, il vous suffit de lire une nouvelle fois !**

**Bonne lecture et amusez-vous bien !**

* * *

- Maître ?

_Oh non mais on ne peut jamais être tranquille ! Ah je sais, on joue à cache-cache !_

- Maître ?

_Cachons nous, cachons nous ! Vite avant qu'elle n'arrive._

- Maître vous êtes là?

_Héééé non Seras, je ne suis pas à ma cave ! Essais encore. Cacher dans le placard à ballet, ça m'étonnerait qu'elle vienne me chercher ici._

- Maître, où êtes-vous? Peut-être avec la Baronne... Baronne, excusez-moi de vous déranger. Vous n'auriez pas vu mon maître?

_Oh oui ! Vas voir la Baronne, c'est une bonne idée !_

- Il n'est pas dans sa cave?

_Si elle est là c'est que non... Quelle maîtresse idiote vous faite des fois, Integra._

- Non. Je ne l'ai pas trouvé et il ne me répond pas.

_Ah ça non ! Je ne réponds pas, se serait trop simple. Hu hu._

- Il ne me répond pas non plus. Où cet abruti peut-il bien être? Et que lui voulais-tu?

_Non je ne vous répondrais pas non plus ! Si vous voulez savoir où je suis alors cherché moi ! Ah oui tiens c'est vrai sa, elle me veut quoi?_

- Rien d'important. Je vais attendre qu'il rentre. Bonne soirée Baronne.

_Je ne suis jamais sorti ! Hu hu._

- À toi aussi.

_Oh oui, ça va être une excellente nuit ! Comme ce vin que j'ai goutté la nuit dernière. Un peu sucré, très doux. Merveilleux._

- Je me demande tout de même où il peut être... enfin bon, je vais aller m'occuper de mon chouchou. Il doit avoir faim.

_Oh le chat ! Cette sale bête est plus importante que moi?_

- Coucou mon mignon ! Viens je vais te donner à manger.

_Mon mignon? Ce truc? Ma petite Seras, te faudrait-il des lunettes?_

- Tu as faim? Ba oui tu as faim. Oh oui.

_Par l'Enfer, mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? Dites-moi que je rêve !_

- Attends ! Attends, je te dis, biboubébélouchoupinou !

_Bibou-quoi?_

- Tu ronronne? Ba oui tu ronronne ! C'est qu'il est content mon chnioufinoulouchat !

_Son quoi? J'ai vaguement compris le mot "chat"._

- Sa y est, t'as tout finis?

_Par logique oui, vu que sa gamelle est vide. Et moi je suis toujours dans le placard !_

- Mon 'ti chat bébé l'a tout finit !

_Faudrait le nettoyer d'ailleurs, pas que je n'aime pas les araignées, mais des traces blanches de poussière sur ma belle veste rouge sa fait quelque peu négligé._

- Je me demande où Maître Alucard peut bien être tout de même.

Ah elle repense enfin à moi !

- Il me manque...

_Hein?_

- Tu sais, bouboulinoubichonchoupi, mon maître est très important pour moi.

_C'est quoi encore ce surnom à rallonge? Et j'espère bien être important pour toi, je suis ton maître tout de même._

- J'aimerai tellement qu'il fasse un peu plus attention à moi.

_Non mais c'est quoi ça? Je fais en sorte de pas la tuer par accident c'est déjà bien !_

- J'aimerai tellement savoir ce qu'il y a entre lui et la Baronne.

_Hein mais de quoi elle parle là?_

- J'aimerai tellement être un peu plus proche de lui, juste un peu.

_Nous sommes dans la même habitation !_

- Passé plus de temps avec lui, tu vois ce que je veux dire?

_Plus de temps avec moi? Mais pourquoi?_

- Tu ne saurais pas où il est toi?

_Ba non c'est un chat._

- Hein? Tu veux que je te suive?

_Que? Hein? Il fait quoi là ce chat?_

- Ah alors attends-moi ! Je mets mes chaussures.

_Faudrait que tu changes de chaussure d'ailleurs, ma petite Draculina._

- Voilà, désolée. Allons-y !

_Le cache-cache reprend?_

- Hé attends-moi !

_Non mais tu ne vas pas te laisser distancer par un chat?_

- Non pas par-là !

_Mais c'est vers le bureau de la Baronne._

- Ah Baronne !

_Pas de chance, elle sort pile quand il ne faut pas._

- Un problème Seras?

_Oui, il y a un chaton derrière vous et elle ne veut pas que vous le sachiez._

- Non non, vous n'avez toujours aucunes nouvelles?

_Beau retournement de situation, Miss Force de l'ordre._

- Non.

_Ah ! Le chat s'enfuit._

- Bien, merci tout de même. Bonne soirée.

_Tu lui as déjà souhaité, Petite._

- Hum.

_Quelle réponse, mon maitre ! Quelle réponse ! Allé cours Seras ! Sinon il va t'échapper !_

- Où tu vas?

_Hu hu, cet animal est un ventre sur patte._

- Non, y'a rien à manger ici.

_Pas pour toi, mais pour lui oui._

- Aller viens, je dois trouver mon maitre.

_Hé mais c'est qu'il obéit !_

- Quoi? Par-là? Mais là-bas il n'y a que les rangements !

_Non ! Ils vont me trouver ! Cette boule de poils...!_

- La dedans?

_Saleté de chat ! Tu as détruit mon jeu. Je voulais jouer à cache-cache plus longtemps !_

- Maître, vous êtes là?

- Non ! Je ne veux pas voir cette salle bête ! Pars d'ici !

- Ah oui, vous êtes là.

- Je ne sortirais pas tant qu'il sera là.

- D'a...d'accord.

_Voilà, vas l'enfermer dans ta chambre. En attendant moi je vais me cacher ailleurs !_

- Reste là d'accord? Et merci de m'avoir aidé à le trouvé.

_Mais qu'est-ce que...? Je suis coincé !_

- Maître?

- Quoi?

- Je peux ouvrir?

- Il est plus là?

- Non, non.

- Ouf.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites?

- Je suis coincé !

- Vous êtes quoi?

- Coincé ! Je suis coincé ! Ma veste est accrochée à ce foutu balais.

- Je... heu...

- Continue de rire et je te tue !

- Je suis désolée !

- Groumf ! Aide-moi plutôt à me dégager, je ne peux pas l'atteindre dans mon dos.

- Heu oui...

- Dépêche-toi ! Enlève-moi ça...

_Cette voix, mais c'est..._

- Oui, tout de suite !

_Ah ba elle a fini par le trouver !_

- Ne vous collez pas à moi comme ça.

- Je n'y peux rien cet espace est trop petit !

- Ah ! Aïe !

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font là-dedans?_

- Ah ! Non ! Maître ne bougez pas !

- Tais-toi !

_Mon dieu, ne me dites pas que..._

- Maître !... Ah !

- Aaaah enfin ! Merci pour sa Seras !

- Heu... je... heu... de rien.

- Maintenant je vais aller me doucher moi ! Je suis tout sale. Tu devrais faire pareil.

- Heu...oui.

- Tiens Maître, mais que faites-vous ici?

- Ba...Baronne !

- Ce que je fais ici? Moi je vais simplement chercher un nouveau bloc de papier. Mais c'est plutôt moi qui devrais vous poser cette question.

- Heu Baronne, depuis combien de temps êtes-vous là?

- Dix minutes environs. Alors que faisiez-vous là-dedans?

- Seras m'a aider à régler un petit problème.

- Je vois, sa avait l'air bon.

- Baronne, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez. Maitre aidez-moi je vous en prie !

- Non moi je vais me doucher !

- Mais attendez ! Baronne, ce n'est vraiment pas...

- Oh mais tu as le droit de t'envoyer en l'air avec Alucard, ma petite Seras. Je suis votre Maitre, mais votre vie privée ne me concerne pas. Si tu veux bien maintenant je vais aller chercher mes feuilles. Et vas te laver ! Après ce que tu as fait c'est le minimum.

- Heu oui...

* * *

**Alucard: Je vais te massacré !**

**Clairaice: T'as pas le droit sinon... !  
**

**Alucard: Sinon?  
**

**Clairaice: Je sais pas... T-T**

******Alucard: Tu vas mourir alors !**

******Clairaice: NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN ! Je veux mettre la suiiiiite !  
**

* * *

Hum, hé bien voici la partie deux.

J'espère que vous vous êtes amusez à la lire autant que moi à l'écrire !**  
**

Pareil pour pour la dernière fois: j'accepte tout, même les tomates et autres légumes.

Review? ;)

A bientôt !


	3. Partie 3 : Le chasseur chassé !

**Partie 3 : Le chasseur chassé !**

**Quelque part surement... entre 00:01 et 23:59... quelqu'un fait quelque chose !**

**Encore et toujours des super informations inutiles ! Au moins vous êtes pas déstabilisé.**

**Laisser les mots tout vous révéler !**

**Bonne lecture et amusez vous bien !**

Par tout les diables, que c'était énervant. Sa patience étant mise à rude épreuve, il ferma les yeux en tentant de conservé son calme.

Penser à autre chose.

_Mouarf, j'ai soif._

Il avait envie de boire quelque chose d'incroyablement bon. Du vin? Oui penser à du vin. Y en avait-il encore au moins une bouteille dans le manoir?

_Elle est où déjà la cave à vin? Dans la cuisine?_

Une chose passant devant son regard.

_Hum... Ou peut être dans la chambre de Walter, c'est lui qui achète le vin et nous sommes les deux seul à en boire._

Nouveau passage de l'effronté qui oser le défier.

_Je n'ai pas le courage d'aller voir. Puis je sais plus où sont mes bottes._

Troisième passage.

Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il le regarde. Surtout pas que ses deux orbes sang se fixent sur le déplacement désordonner et irréfléchis de cet intrus. Regarder ailleurs.

_Hum, le plafond est à repeindre... Oh tiens j'ai un trou dans ma chaussette !_

Qu'il était fort ! Il réussissait à oublier ce monstre qui le narguait depuis quelques minutes déjà. Il avait envie de lui arracher les membres un à un, avec lenteur.

_Comme j'ai fait avec ce porc, c'était qui déjà? Et puis, question: il se cuit bien au four?_

Serrer les mains sur l'accoudoir. Voila... Il devait rester calme. Réfléchir, il devait se rappeler.

_Ah oui ! Ce mec qui était l'oncle d'Integra. Pfoua, Alzheimer me guette. Devait pas y avoir beaucoup à manger dessus._

Ne pas écouter le bruit de vibreur venant de cet énergumène. L'oublier.

_Décidément ce problème d'Alzheimer est vraiment inutile. Il nous fait oublier que ce qu'on veut pas._

- Bzzzzzzzzz...

_Ce bruit me fait penser au jouet de Seras... Je me demande si il vibre aussi vite._

Pendant que les minutes passaient, le malotru continuait de tourné dans la pièce.

Quand soudain, plus un bruit, plus un seul petit déplacement. Rien. Le vide.

_Tiens, il s'est poser?_

Il avait beau tourner la tête à droite et à gauche. Il ne vit rien.

_Ah ! Enfin du calme. Comment la Baronne veut-elle que je reste tranquille si j'ai ces machins qui viennent me défier?_

Mais le silence ne dura pas longtemps...

- Tap tap tap tap...

_C'est quoi ça encore?_

Le bruit se faisait de plus en plus fort. Comme si il se rapprochait. Mais il semblait avoir autre chose.

- Clonc ! Bim ! Dong ! Clang ! Bing !

Une boule de nervosité commençait à naitre au creux du ventre d'Alucard.

_Ça se rapproche..._

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah

Le cri fit sursauté le no life king dans sa chaise.

_Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?_

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre alors qu'il voyait une Seras tapette à mouche en main entré dans son antre, toujours vêtu dans sa tenu plus que sexy.

- Ah Maitre ! Vous allez bien?

_Oh mon diable..._

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais avec cette... chose?

- Je fais la guerre ! Ses maudits insectes nous narguent.

_J'aurais du m'en douté. Mais pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé?_

- Alors tu as intérêt à réussir ta mission Petite, débarrasses nous de la vermine.

- Oui chef ! Bien chef !

_Je la domine ! Hu hu hu._

- Et au pas de course ! Une deux, une deux !

_J'ai toujours rêver de faire ça._

Sans plus de cérémonie, une Seras armée de gaz anti-moustique et d'une tapette se mit à courir dans la pièce.

- Wazaaaaaa ! Yaaaaah ! Non ! Héééé ! Reviens ici !

_Comme si il allait l'écouter._

- Bzzzzzz

- Bzzzz ! Moi aussi je peux le faire. Viens ici ! Je vais te zigouiller la tête tu vas voir. Je vais t'arracher la trompe maudit sucer de sang. Hé non ! Descends du plafond ! C'est pas du jeu !

L'instant d'après, on pouvait voir une blonde aux gros lolos monter au mur à quatre pattes en tremblant, la tapette à mouche entre les dents.

_Jolie culotte !_

- Si je tombe, je suis morte.

- Seras, je n'ai rien dit jusque là mais je te rappels que tu fais partie d'une des plus puissantes familles de vampire qui puisse exister. De plus tu es déjà morte et ce n'est pas à cette hauteur que tu vas te faire mal.

- Ah j'avais oubliée. En même temps je me disais : c'est bizarre que je puisse monter comme ça au mur. Mais il est où?

Entre temps le petit insecte était descendu du plafond et était aller se cacher. Et c'est sous la veste du King qu'il avait élu domicile. Entrer par la manche lui avait semblé une très bonne idée. De plus une petite parcelle du peau du poignet était découverte à cet endroit lui laissant le plaisir de se rassasier du sang du grand vampire légendaire.

C'est qu'une fois son appétit à demi diminué qu'il décida de partir à un autre endroit, laissant sur place un joli rond rouge. Tout doucement, faisant le moins de bruit possible, il sorti et alla se réfugier dans le coup du Conte, alors que celui-ci commençait à se gratter le bras sans vraiment s'en rendre conte.

C'est qu'au bout d'un long moment à se gratter toujours au même endroit qu'Alucard comprit.

_Non mais... je..._

- Il ma piqué. Sale vermine !

- Maitre? Vous voulez de la crème?

_De la crème?! De la crème? C'est tout ce qu'elle trouve à me dire? J'en ai de la crème, suffit juste que je la fasse sortir._

- Tue le simplement sinon c'est moi qui te tue.

- Oui ! Tout de suite mon maitre.

C'est alors que la vampirette se mit à chercher un peu partout, asphyxiant la pièce à coup d'anti-moustique et claquant toutes les ombres qu'elle voyait laissant le temps s'écouler lentement.

Il était très énerver. Y'en avait marre. Il fallait que cela cesse ! Cela faisait dix bonnes minutes que Seras courait partout, claquait tout et n'importe quoi avec la tapette à mouches - y comprit lui - et rendait l'air irrespirable. De plus ce moustique l'avait piquer partout et à présent sa belle peau blanche était décorée de jolis points.

_Ce maudit insecte ! Comment une monstruosité pareil peut existé?!_

- Ma peau, ma belle peau de perle ! Toute marqué de rouge ! Et si je continue de me gratter je vais avoir des griffures. Seras !

- Heu oui?

- Sors d'ici.

- Mais maitre et le moustique ?

_Le moustique hein? Ce moustique, ce truc je vais le détruire. Je vais le massacré ! Lui arracher les ailles une par une. Puis je ferais de même avec ses pattes. Puis je vais le couper en petits carrés. Mouahahahahaha !  
_

- Peu importe je vais me débrouiller. Sors d'ici.

- Mais je peux...

_Mais avant ! Je dois faire quelque chose pour me calmer. _

- Seras vas-t-en !

- Heu oui !

Une fois la petite blonde sorti, le vampire soupira avant de se plaquer brutalement une main contre la joue.

En la retirant il remarqua avec un plaisir non dissimulé un petit insecte, tout du moins ce qu'il en restait.

_Je t'ai eu espèce de vermine pestilentielle ! Crève charogne._

Ça fait maintenant des jours que le no-life king ne s'est plus montrer. Refusant toute sortie prétendant qu'il n'est pas présentable.

- Ba forcément avec tout ses boutons de moustiques **! **On dirait que j'ai la varicelle.

_Ma peau ! Ma jolie peau ! Un bôme vite !  
_


End file.
